


We're the Bitterest Boys Around (lemon boy and me)

by TideNightWalker



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Multi, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), ft. wandi and jealous jonah, seven minutes in heaven trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: TJ and Cyrus are oblivious disaster gays, so Andi and Buffy come up with a plan.--Tyrus Week 2018, Days 2 & 3: Confessions/First Kiss--Title from "Lemon Boy" by Cavetown





	We're the Bitterest Boys Around (lemon boy and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I forgot to write Day 2, so I hope that fusing them makes up for it... I already had this idea for Day 2, but it also fit Day 3, so I went with it.
> 
> I'm also working on making my fics longer, bc having a 800-word multi-chap fic is not a-okay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

TJ laughed at something Cyrus had said when Buffy realized it.

 

She looked at her best friend, smiling and laughing and giving TJ major heart eyes. She looked at TJ, her not-friend not-enemy, laughing, grinning and looking at Cyrus like he hung the moon. She looked down at her Mac and cheese with a sigh.

 

“Oh, no,” She mumbled.

 

“What's up, Buffy?” Cyrus asked.

 

Buffy looked up from her food and forced a smile. “I just realized my mom wanted my to do some chores after school. I've gotta go, you guys.”

 

“Aw, man,” Cyrus groaned. “My production of Alexander Hamil-tot was about to begin!”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to miss it,” Buffy said, smiling. “I’ll see tomorrow’s show, promise.”

 

Cyrus grinned. TJ waved politely. She walked off, throwing one last comment over her shoulder. “You two have fun on your now-date!”

 

She heard TJ and Cyrus sputter as she walked outside of the Spoon and texted Andi.

 

**Buffy (2:00 p)**

Hey are u free later

 

**Andi (2:00 p)**

yeah y

 

**Buffy (2:01 p)**

Cyrus and Tj like each other and they need to know

 

**Andi (2:01 p)**

say no more!!!! i alrdy hv a plan!!!!

 

Buffy smiled down at her phone. Andi was just as eager to make sure their best friend could be happy.

 

_ Once Cyrus has a boyfriend, there's no doubt Andi’s going to try to get my a boyfriend…  _ Buffy sighed. It was inevitable.

 

* * *

  
  


“Ooh, I know!” Andi exclaimed. “We should play truth or dare!”

 

Andi, Buffy, Cyrus, TJ, Walker, and Jonah were gathered in Andi's living room, spread out on couches, the floor, and chairs. 

 

Buffy shot up from laying on the floor with a grin. “That sounds fun!”. Their plan was in motion.

 

Walker, feeling obligated to go along with his girlfriend, shrugged and said, “Sure. Why not?” Jonah, being a jealous puppy, agreed as well. 

 

Andi and Buffy fixed Cyrus with a pleading look. Cyrus groaned.

 

“Fine,” He said. “TJ?”

 

TJ shrugged. “Sure. I'll suffer beside you, Underdog.”

 

"My hero," Cyrus said, mockingly dreamy.

 

Andi and Buffy shared a grin. 

 

“Ok! I'll go first!” Andi squealed. “Buffy, truth or dare?*

 

Buffy pretended to think. “Truth.”

 

The others looked surprised.

 

“I wanted to start off easy,” Buffy said with a smirk. “Don't wanna set the bar too high.”

 

Andi laughed. “Ok, Buffy. Give one honest compliment about the person you hate the most.”

 

Buffy hummed. “He's fast, and good at sports.”

 

“Who is it?” Cyrus asked. 

 

“You'll have to ask my later, Cyrus!” Buffy grinned. “TJ. Truth or dare?” 

 

TJ grinned. “Dare. Hit me with your best shot, Driscoll.”

 

Buffy smirked. “I. Dare you. To do seven minutes in heaven with a person of my choice.” 

 

TJ gulped. “Wha- what?!

 

“You heard me, Kippen,” Buffy replied. “Andi will show you to the closet. Unless you'd like to pass?”

 

Saying “pass” meant backing down, and Buffy was counting on the fact that TJ was just as competitive as yet and wouldn't back down. She was not disappointed. 

 

TJ sighed, and Andi hopped up to show him to a closet.

 

“Cyrus, Jonah,” Buffy said. “Rock, paper, scissors. First loser is in with TJ.”

 

Cyrus looked panicked. “I thought you were gonna choose,” Jonah pointed out. Cyrus nodded 

 

“This is my way of choosing,” Buffy replied with a smirk. “C’mon, let's go.”

 

Cyrus ended up losing, as Buffy and Andi had predicted. Andi led Cyrus to the closet and shoved him in after TJ. When she got back, she squealed and hid her face in Walker's neck, wrapping her arms around his waist with a giggle.

 

“You planned this, didn't you?” Walker asked, smiling fondly at Andi.

 

“Maybe,” Buffy replied with a smirk.

 

Walker just laughed and hugged Andi back, whispering this in her ear that made her giggle. Each little laugh made the look on Jonah’s face more and more sour.

 

* * *

 

TJ sighed as Andi walked away from the closet. Maybe he should’ve passed. 

 

He heard a victorious yell from Buffy, and then footsteps walking towards the door of the closet. 

 

“Andi, I really don’t think-” He heard Cyrus say before the closet door was swung open. TJ squinted against the light. Andi and Cyrus stood in front of him, the former looking way too excited and the former looking so nervous he may just throw up. 

 

“Have fun, you two!” Andi said cheerily as she gently shoved Cyrus into the closet. 

 

“Why did Buffy choose you?” TJ asked. 

 

“She didn’t,” Cyrus grumbled. “She challenged me and Jonah to a rock-paper-scissors battle and I lost.”

 

“Loser gets stuck in a closet with me?” TJ snickered. “Thanks.”

 

Cyrus went silent, and sat on the other side of the closet than TJ, his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. His face was shadowed, and TJ could barely see him.

 

_ He looks so cute,  _ TJ thought.  _ If only he wasn’t straight. _

 

Cyrus looked up at TJ  staring at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” TJ sighed. “Just some of my… Stuff.”

 

“You can tell me, if you’d like,” Cyrus said sweetly. “I promise I won’t judge you. I’ll even pinky promise.”

 

He held up his pinky and TJ laughed. 

 

“That’s pretty serious,” TJ replied, amused. “There’s no need, Underdog.”

 

The two sat in silence for a few moments. 

 

“Do you really promise not to judge me?” TJ asked again.

 

“Of course,” Cyrus said. “You don’t judge me for my stuff, why should I judge you for yours?”

 

TJ grinned. “Thanks, Underdog.”

 

He took a deep breath, and looked Cyrus directly in the eye.

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Cyrus blinked in surprise. “Oh. That’s fine, TJ-”

 

“That’s not all,” TJ interrupted. “I like you, Cyrus.”

 

Cyrus jerked back. “Oh. Oh! You- you like-like me?”

 

TJ nodded. “Yeah.”

 

They both looked down at their feet. As the two sat in silence, TJ began to be increasingly more convinced that he had ruined their friendship.  _ He hates me, he’ll never want to see my again, oh God what have I done. _

 

“TJ?”

 

“Yeah?” TJ asked, still looking down at his feet.

 

He heard Cyrus shift closer.    


 

“I’m gay.”

 

TJ’s head shot up. Cyrus was sitting way closer to him, and looked just as nervous as he did when he first entered the closet. His face was in the light, the slits in the closet making it appear as if he had lines of light on his face.

 

_ How is he always so cute? _   TJ thought.

 

“Oh.”

 

Cyrus put his hand on TJ’s shoulder and leaned forward. He stopped centimeters away, and TJ could feel his breath on his face.

 

Even with all of Cyrus’ hesitation, TJ was not prepared for Cyrus to kiss him. The kiss was warm and soft, and while TJ couldn’t feel fireworks, it was possibly the best thing he had ever experienced.

 

“Your seven minutes are-OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!”

 

TJ and Cyrus yanked themselves away from each other to find Buffy and Andi standing in the doorway. Buffy scrunched her nose, but held her hand out. Andi high-fived her, an equally disgusted look on her face.

 

“Looks like our plan worked,” Buffy said with a sigh.

 

“Plan?” Cyrus asked, breathing uneven.

 

“You guys planned this?” TJ repeated.

 

“Uh-” Andi stammered.

 

“Driscoll!” 

 

Buffy ran away, laughing as TJ darted after her. Cyrus stood up, and hugged Andi.

 

“Thank you,” He murmured. “We never would have said anything to each other.”

 

Andi giggled, and hugged Cyrus back.

 

TJ ended up catching up to Buffy, but not before she tired him out.

 

“Nice try, Kippen,” Buffy laughed, “You should be thanking me.”

 

TJ panted. “What?”

 

“You know both you and Cyrus would have never said a thing about liking each other!”

 

TJ groaned. 

 

“You know I’m right!”


End file.
